


A Light That Never Goes Out - Spanish Translation

by Aurora_Cullen, Dazed_and_Inked



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Identity Porn, M/M, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Spanish Translation, Spideytorch Week 2019
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Cullen/pseuds/Aurora_Cullen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazed_and_Inked/pseuds/Dazed_and_Inked
Summary: Spanish translation for "A Light That Never Goes Out"Sinopsis:J.J. Jameson le gritó al mundo la verdadera identidad de spiderman y Peter no sabe cuanto tiempo podrà pasar atrapado en una casa de seguridadYa sea como spiderman o Peter su vida esta en New York con la gente que ama y està dispuesto a pelear por ello y afrontar las consecuencias.Y es tiempo de enfrentar las consecuencias con Johnny.





	A Light That Never Goes Out - Spanish Translation

Cuando Peter vio su rostro mirándolo desde la pantalla, su mundo se derrumbó. Tanto esfuerzo para mantener un secreto tan enorme, para proteger a las personas que más amaba, y a sí mismo, por supuesto. Y ahora se había ido para siempre.

Por primera vez, estaba realmente feliz de tener el número de Nick Fury en marcación rápida. Una llamada, y después de cuatro horas, él y May tenían un lugar pequeño y nuevo en un buen vecindario, a millas de distancia de Nueva York, con agentes y el sistema de seguridad más avanzado que Peter había visto. Saber que todo S.H.I.E.L.D (o como sea que se llame ahora) estaba trabajando para mantenerlo a él y a sus seres queridos a salvo era bastante intimidante. Genial, pero aún así.

La primera semana en la casa de seguridad fue agotadora. Peter se pasaba cada segundo despierto preocupado. Estaba preocupado por sus amigos, por todo lo que decían las noticias sobre Spiderman y sus presuntos crímenes. Y estaba preocupado por Johnny. Oh Dios, esos pensamientos lo mantuvieron despierto la mayoría de las noches.

Después de una extraña amistad y salir durante casi 10 meses, interrumpido brevemente por el chasquido, Johnny seguía respetando su privacidad y nunca lo forzò a revelar su identidad. Pero Peter tenía que admitir que, en este punto, usar la máscara roja cuando estaba cerca de Johnny era bastante inútil. Peter quería decírselo, se sentía listo, y la parte lógica de su cerebro le decía que la Antorcha Humana podía enfrentar cualquier peligro potencial que pudiera surgir al conocer la identidad secreta de Spiderman.

Sin embargo, los viejos hábitos, y las preocupaciones, son difíciles de acallar.

Pasó todo su viaje en Europa pensando en la mejor manera de decirle la verdad a su brillante (literalmente) súper novio, que su nombre es Peter B. Parker y que es un nerd tonto a tiempo completo cuando no está usando su máscara. Tenía todo planeado: una reunión de medianoche con Johnny en su lugar especial: la parte superior de la Estatua de la Libertad, darle los tontos imanes de nevera que le compró, decirle el cursi discurso que ensayó demasiadas veces en su mente, inhalar profundamente y quitarse la máscara. Peter ya lo había imaginado cientos de veces con diferentes finales, pero en serio esperaba que Johnny, que siempre miraba a Spidey con asombro y sorpresa, no se sintiera decepcionado por la aburrida normalidad de Peter.

Sin embargo, todos sus planes se hicieron humo cuando J.J. Jameson mostró ese maldito video a toda la ciudad. Estaba tan enojado y frustrado: no solo May y sus amigos estaban en constante peligro, sino que ahora ni siquiera podía elegir cuándo y cómo contar su secreto más preciado a una de las personas en las que más confiaba. Ese viejo gruñón le quitó incluso esta opción.

El gran sentimiento de culpa le impedían dormir. Realmente quería explicarle a Johnny la situación, pero todo sucedió tan rápido que no tuvo la oportunidad. Eso fue tan injusto.

Los primeros días pasaron sin interacción con el mundo, excepto un par de mensajes de texto para Ned y MJ, enviados con un nuevo móvil de S.H.I.E.L.D. No lograba escribirle nada a Johnny, cada pensamiento coherente estaba completamente perdido.

***

A comienzos de la segunda semana, Peter estaba ansioso por inactividad. Su cuerpo necesitaba moverse de un edificio a otro, necesitaba la sensación de libertad y, sobre todo, necesitaba a sus amigos. El miércoles por la noche, tomó la decisión imprudente de regresar a Nueva York para una breve visita.

Llevaba el traje nuevo bajo una sudadera con capucha y un par de jeans rotos. Ok, tal vez no fue realmente sensato, pero en este punto, Peter quería seguir al menos un par de pasos del plan original, esperando que la noche ocultara su rostro y su máscara. Se escapó de la casa de seguridad cuando May ya estaba dormida, dejándole una nota tratando de calmarla y asegurarle que regresaría pronto.

Cuando atravesó la ventana de Ned, ya pasaba de la medianoche, pero su amigo y MJ todavía estaban despiertos esperándolo. MJ de inmediato expresó su preocupación por Peter y May, diciendole que ya estaba investigando para poner fin a esta conspiración contra Spiderman; Ned trató de tranquilizarlo y que estaban bien (en verdad, hombre) y afirmó que tener la casa vigilada por agentes secretos era la segunda cosa más genial que sucedió en su vida.

Peter pasó un par de horas con ellos durante el cual sus problemas parecieron desaparecer, eran solo él y sus amigos teniendo una pijamada, hablaban de todo y nada como siempre hacían. Sin identidades secretas, ni peligrosos supervillanos. Una dolorosa realidad lo golpeó mientras veía a Ned reírse por una broma terrible que acababa de hacer: extrañaba a sus amigos a pesar de que solo había pasado una semana lejos de ellos. Peter no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo se suponía que pasaría enjaulado dentro de la casa de seguridad, pero finalmente había encontrado la determinación de hacer que sus vacaciones inesperadas fueran lo más cortas posible. Como Spiderman o Peter, su vida estaba aquí con su familia y, después de momentos llenos de pánico e indecisión, estaba listo para luchar por ella y enfrentar las consecuencias.

Y era hora de enfrentar las consecuencias con Johnny.

Viendo que sus mejores amigos estaban bien después de todos los problemas que les había causado, se sintió bastante aliviado. Sin embargo, sus manos comenzaron a temblar cuando llegò a los alrrededores de la torre de los Cuatro Fantásticos. Desde el techo del edificio pudo ver que todas las luces estaban apagadas, la casa probablemente estaba vacía.

Peter entró a la habitación de Johnny por la ventana que le había dejado entreabierta para él como de costumbre y se sintiò calido ante la señal de que, después de todo el caos y la toda la semana de silencio, Johnny todavía quería verlo. Le estaba dando una oportunidad y, en realidad, Peter no podía pedir más.

La habitación estaba oscura y tranquila como el resto de la casa, todas las cosas dispersas eran una bienvenida familiar que lo hizo sonreír un poco. Peter encendió la lámpara del burò (otra señal compartida) y se sentó en la cama, quitándose la ropa para mostrar el traje de Spiderman. También se puso la máscara y la colocó justo por encima de la nariz para sentirse un poco mas cómodo. Peter sabía que todo el mundo había visto su rostro en las noticias y en las redes sociales, incluido Johnny, pero no podía evitar usarla, especialmente cuando tenía la sensación de que el suelo se derrumbaba debajo de sus pies. Le habían quitado su secreto, pero no podían quitarle a Spiderman.

El tiempo pasó sin ninguna señak de Johnny - después de todo, no hay descanso para los superhéroes- y el calor de la cama se volvió aún más atractivo. En algún momento, mientras pensaba qué decirle a Johnny, Peter dejó de luchar contra el cansancio y se quedó dormido, envuelto en cálidas mantas que olían a su super novio (y Dios sabe cuánto echaba esto de menos).

***

Un fuerte demonios y un portazo fueron lo único que hizo que Peter saltara de su sueño. Parpadeó y su vista se enfocò lentamente en un Johnny con los ojos muy abiertos, todavía con su traje azul y visiblemente cansado.

"Hey", susurrò Peter. luchando contra el nudo en su garganta. Johnny no se movió de la puerta, todavía mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. El silencio desde el otro lado de la habitación empujó a Peter a continuar.

"Ehm ...", comenzó de manera inteligente, tratando de recordar uno de los discursos que había pensado para la ocasión, y fallando miserablemente. Pero su mente estaba completamente en blanco, así que comenzó a divagar.

"Lamento haber desaparecido así ... ya sabes, cosas de identidad secreta y personas en peligro y tuve que dejar Nueva York y yo ... no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer. Estaba planeando decirte la verdad, quería hacerlo de la manera correcta, si es que hay una. Confío en ti, realmente lo hago, pero era difícil encontrar el momento y el lugar adecuados ".

Peter finalmente respiró hondo y se levantó de la cama. Johnny dio un par de pasos lentos, acercándose, pero permaneciendo extrañamente silencioso. En un momento menos tenso, Peter habría bromeado sobre el hecho de que esta era la ocaciòn más larga en la que no lo había escuchado hablar.

"Así que, aquí está", y con eso Peter se sacó la máscara un poco más para mostrar el resto de su rostro y su cabello revuelto. Al sentir la mirada de Johnny en su rostro, Peter se miró los pies y se frotó el cuello con nerviosismo.

"Sé que no sirve de nada ahora despuès de todo lo que sucedió, pero ... bueno", extendió su mano como para ofrecer un apretón de manos, "¡Mi nombre es Peter Park-mmmpf!"

No llegó al final de su apellido porque Johnny había dado un último paso y ya lo estaba besando. Fue solo un casto beso, pero definitivamente uno de los mejores escenarios que podía esperar.

El toque suave duró muy poco para el gusto de Peter, pero estaba muy agradecido por ello. Johnny estaba allí y lo aceptó sin dudarlo. Peter apoyó la cabeza en Johnny, inhalando con un poco de dificultad, y sintió una mano tirando de la máscara para sacarsela por completo y pasaba sus dedos por su desordenada cabellera una y otra vez.

"Por favor, Johnny, no has dicho una palabra hasta ahora. No puedo creer que quiera que hables ", dijo Peter, pero su palabra salió un poco amortiguada por la tela azul.

Oyó la risa baja en su oído. "Honestamente, Peter, tu nombre podría ser" Carrie "o" Miranda "y de todos modos estaría bien para mí", Johnny lo abrazó por sus hombros con fuerza, "pero gracias por compartir este secreto y decírmelo tu mismo".

Se quedaron quietos por un rato, abrazándose en el medio de la habitación, hasta que Johnny retrocedio un paso y miró a Peter de arriba a abajo con una pequeña sonrisa.

“Encuentra algo cómodo para usar, usa el baño y vuelve, ¿eh? Realmente necesito dormir, y tú también ", dijo Johnny y Peter debería haber argumentado que realmente tenía que volver antes de que May se despertara, pero no lo hizo. Simplemente siguió a Johnny a su cajón, eligió un par de pantalones deportivos y se desplomó en la cama junto a su novio. Lentamente se enredaron bajo las ligeras sábanas y Peter pudo sentir en su espalda el calor relajante que irradiaba el cuerpo de Johnny. Cerró los ojos y suspiró felizmente ante la sensación.

Sintió a Johnny moverse detrás de él, apoyando su cabeza en su mano para mirarlo.

"Ok, creo que tengo una pregunta y luego podemos dormir", dijo y Peter inclinó la cabeza para mirarlo.

"Dispara", dijo Peter levantando su mano para jugar con el largo cabello rubio de Johnny.

"Solo para estar completamente seguro, ¿mataste a ese hombre del video?"

Peter se quedó helado por un segundo, horrorizado. "¿Acabas de besar a un potencial asesino?"

"Nah", se burló Johnny, "Estoy 99% seguro de que no lo has hecho pero, ya sabes, es mejor preguntar".

"¿¡99% ?!" Peter giró bruscamente para enfrentar al otro hombre, "¡En serio, Johnny, cómo puedes siquiera pensar que he-mmmpf!"

Pero Johnny lo estaba besando de nuevo y, solo por esta vez, Peter decidió callarse.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Aurora_Cullen for the translation!


End file.
